The present invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to integrated circuits having trench structures formed in a semiconductor substrate.
Integrated circuits currently are implementing various of their component devices as trench structures in order to reduce the die area and cost as well as improve the performance of the integrated circuits. For example, isolation structures for electrically isolating integrated circuit components are formed with trenches to reduce the overall size of a semiconductor die. Other structures, such as substrate contacts, capacitors and low permittivity dielectric regions, may utilize trenches to achieve similar benefits of a reduced die area and fabrication cost and/or improved performance.
Trench structures have a problem in that a number of unique processing steps are needed to form each different type of component device. Previous integrated circuits limit the number of different types of component devices that are formed with trench structures in order to limit the total number of processing steps and maintain a low fabrication cost. As a result, the previous integrated circuits have a larger die size and/or lower performance.
Hence, there is a need for an integrated circuit and method of making multiple types of trench structures on a single semiconductor die that has a lower cost while maintaining a high performance of the integrated circuit.